


Wonders of the Unknown

by bugbee



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except like. pre game characters, Family Fluff, Ghost is an adventurer, Hollow is midwife's apprentice, Post-Canon, Queen Hornet, Sibling Bonding, StagBells Gift, these bugs love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbee/pseuds/bugbee
Summary: All in all, Hornet was... content. The infection was gone, she had her siblings by her side, and Hallownest was flourishing back into the kingdom she had once known.It was easy to find joy in the comfort of 'after'.
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135
Collections: Hollow Knight Fluff





	Wonders of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my summer Stag Bells gift for CowardlyHorrorRaven! I had so much fun writing this prompt, so thank you! I hope you like it!

Hornet shuffled minutely, claw tips tapping the top of the table impatiently as she waited for the puffed up advisor to finish his tirade. Being queen was exhausting. Fulfilling, but absolutely exhausting, and if it weren’t for the fact that Hollow had literally bolted when she offered the throne to them, and that Ghost would most likely declare all nobles illegal just for fun, then she would have thrusted the position onto one of her siblings. As it was, she had to deal with the nobles by herself while Ghost went off on adventures and Hollow played with the newly hatched grubs.

But for all her grumbling, she didn’t regret being queen. It was a duty she had always been trained for, but never one she had resented. She liked the monotony of paper filing because it meant she was safe, she liked listening to people ramble on self-importantly because it reminded her that she was no longer alone, she... tolerated the court’s decorum, mainly because it was funny to watch Ghost steamroll through it without a care.

All in all, Hornet was... content. The infection was gone, she had her siblings by her side, and Hallownest was flourishing back into the kingdom she had once known.

Finally, the advisor finished, and she nodded absentmindedly, eyes flicking down to the notes she had taken while he rambled. A request for an increased amount of teachers and researchers. She could have groaned. She didn’t understand why Quirrel insisted on these pointless formalities, when she had told him time and time again that he was allowed to use whatever he needed. Ghost would give her those sad eyes if she didn’t, and no-one wanted that.

“Please tell the head archivist that he is of course allowed to increase the amount of researchers, so long as he’s the one to deal with all the paperwork,” she told the representative, who nodded sharply.

“Of course, Queen Hornet,” he replied, giving a deep bow, before scuttling off. She sank down into her chair, and let herself sigh for a bit. Then the door banged open, and her guards stiffened, weapons turned on to the intruder.

She waved them away without looking, eyes closed as she waited for their sibling to do their usual ritual once they came back home.

Ghost scuttled inside, body fully grown after months of waiting for their last moulting, but they still forgot their size sometimes as they scooped her up. It didn’t matter that she was the same size, they would always be overjoyed to no longer be the baby of the group. Still, she couldn’t stop the laugh escaping her mask as they bumped their mask into hers, eyes wide in excitement.

“Yes, yes, I missed you too, little Ghost,” she chuckled, patting their mask with her hands. They shook their head at her words, making a sweeping gesture with one claw as though to argue against her calling them ‘little’.

“Come on then, I’m done with court for today. Put me down, and let’s return back to our quarters.”

One of her aides tried to stutter out something, but she shook her head.

“I can deal with the rest of the requests tomorrow. For now, I’d like to properly greet my sibling,” she told them, and Ghost lifted her up higher, mask swaying back and forth in delight, before they slowly lowered her back to the ground. She knocked her head affectionately against their shoulder in thanks. With both hands free, they began to sign to her.

“ _Missed you, sister!”_ they signed out happily, squeezing her fingers gently. “ _Anything new?_ ”

“Not a lot has happened since you’ve been gone, mostly the usual bureaucracy. Hollow’s been helping Midwife out with the infirmary and the grubs, and she’s absolutely delighted by their presence. Apparently they’re natural,” Hornet explained as they left the throne room, Ghost nodding along to her words.

“ _Of course! Sibling is very good.”_

“They are, aren’t they. Make sure to tell them that! They always get so flustered, it’s adorable.”

“ _Teasing sibling?_ ” Ghost’s eyes were crinkled in amusement, and she shrugged.

“They shouldn’t make it so easy. Besides, it’s not teasing, I’m complimenting them!”

“ _They would disagree. But they deserve compliments!_ ”

“Absolutely. I’m glad you agree with me, Ghost. Speaking of Hollow, do they know you’re here?” she asked, chuckling when they rapidly shook their head.

“ _Nope! Surprise!_ ”

“Of course. Well then, let’s go surprise them, hm?” She gave them a grin, and they pulled her close to bump against her cheerfully.

Finally, they stepped into the infirmary, and she spotted Hollow sitting close to one of the patients, Midwife directing them with various herbs and bandages. She nudged Ghost back, cocking her head to the side to signal them to hide. They nodded quickly, and darted against the wall, claw held up in affirmation.

“Hollow, are you available?” Hornet called out, and they turned to look at her, eyes brightening at the sight of her. They shrugged, hands currently busy with bandages, and she lifted her eyes to look at her old caretaker, who smiled at her.

“Hello dear! We’re almost done with this, and then I’ll let your sibling go. They’ve been absolutely wonderful today, I’ve never had such an attentive apprentice!”

“You usually eat your apprentices, Midwife.”

The older bug waved her off.

“Bah, they shouldn’t have stuck their heads so close- oh, your pressure has risen quite a bit, dear,” she fussed, peering down to look at the now pale patient. Hornet hid her smile, shaking her head minutely at the obliviousness of Midwife. After a few more moments, Hollow finally finished, and looked quizzically at their teacher, who waved them off.

“I can finish this, dearie. You’re done for the day. Relax, have a bite to eat, and sit with your sister!”

They nodded happily, and made their way to her, a hand raised in greeting, before they signed: “ _You needed me?_ ”

“Can a sister not want to spend time with her elder sibling?” she asked teasingly, and they ducked their head, knocking their mask against hers.

“ _Of course. Would be delighted-_ ”

Hollow stumbled backwards as a blur launched against them, their eyes widened in panic, before they relaxed. Their long limbs came around to hold Ghost as though they were back in their tiny form, and not almost the same height as Hollow themself. They embraced briefly, before Ghost wriggled out of their grip and began rapidly talking to them, hands flashing in various ways. Hornet grinned at their enthusiasm, and wandered over to throw an arm around the both of them.

It was so... easy to fall into the casual affection Ghost gave both her and Hollow, and it always warmed her soul to receive their gentle touches. She’d never been afforded the chance to be so tactile, but now... now she could embrace her siblings without fear of an attack, could be soft and gentle without worrying about survival.

“Come on, we’re blocking the hallways. Let’s get back to our rooms. I want to hear what you two have been up to!” she told them, laughing at the way Ghost nodded rapidly, wiggling out from her hold and tugging the two of them along. Hollow trailed behind obediently, but winked at Hornet in amusement. She couldn’t stop the flutter of delight in her chest, at the warmth that spread through her carapace at the sight of both of her siblings.

“I love you both,” she said softly into the corridor. Before she knew it, she was being scooped up into a tight hug. Hollow buried their mask against her shoulder, and Ghost’s arms were wrapped tightly around both of them.

“ _Love you too, sister,”_ they told her wordlessly, and she smiled.

No, she thought, cocooned in the warmth of her siblings, she had nothing to fear with her family at her side.


End file.
